1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a channel extending vertically is generated, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor includes a source region, a drain region, a body, an electrode and an insulating layer. The insulating layer electrically insulates the electrode from the source region, the drain region and the body. The electrode applies a voltage to the body.
An example of a conventional transistor having a body extending vertically is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,497. A source region and a drain region of the conventional transistor isolate the body. Thus, operation characteristics of the conventional transistor may be degraded due to a floating body effect. Specifically, holes are accumulated in the body because the body is isolated by the source region and the drain region while the transistor operates. When the holes are accumulated in the body, the operation characteristics of the conventional transistor may be degraded.
Conventional transistors capable of overcoming the above descried problem and methods of manufacturing the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,907,170, 6,395,597 and 6,191,448.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,907,170, 6,395,597 and 6,191,448, a plurality of bodies is electrically connected to one another by using a body line. In addition, the body has a first sidewall and a second sidewall. The first sidewall of the body makes electric contact with the body line. On the other hand, the second sidewall of the body line makes electric contact with a word line.
That is, the body of the conventional transistor disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,907,170, 6,395,597 and 6,191,448 makes electric contact with only one word line. Thus, a current operation capability of the conventional transistor may be relatively poor and thus slow down operation speed of the conventional transistor.
In addition, processes for forming the body line and the word line on the first sidewall and the second sidewall, respectively, are relatively complicated.